Perfect Squares :: Twilight 25 Entries
by adverb
Summary: Here are all my entries for the Twilight 25 contest I'm participating in. Check my profile for a link. Each chapter is a drabble or one-shot around a specific prompt. All pairings and all types of stories will be found here. I love to experiment.
1. Paperbacks and Paper Cuts :: Wood :: BxE

**Note: **All of the stories are for the "Twilight 25" (see the link in my profile). The goal is to write 25 drabbles (100 words, no more no less) or one-shots around 25 different prompts. I plan to do all sorts of pairings and ideas, and none of my chapters are necessarily connected to one another.

Each chapter will be titled with this template for easy reference: Title :: Prompt :: Pairing  
(I wish FF would not limit what punctuation you could use in your titles... grr!!)

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **Wood  
**Pen name: **adverb  
**Pairing:** Bella/Edward  
**Rating:** T

* * *

**Paperbacks and Paper Cuts  
**

They both lay in bed, enjoying each other's company before the night fell, each with a book in hand. She was enjoying _A Christmas Carol,_ while he was learning about the life of Beethoven. The Fifth Symphony was about to be composed, when all of the sudden…

"Ouch!" she cried, dropping the pages onto the floor. "Damn paper cut."

Without another word, he took her injured finger into his mouth, sucking on it. She could feel his tongue swirling over her skin, creating a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"How's your book?" he asked.

"What book?" she said, smiling devilishly.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please read and review! Thank you to lisa89 for helping out.  
**

**For the record, I used Word 2007's word count to make sure my drabbles are 100 words, but I know the count can vary depending on the environment.**


	2. Secrets and Truths :: Play :: BxE

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt:** Play**  
Pen name:** adverb**  
Pairing:** Bella/Edward**  
Rating:** T

* * *

**Secrets and Truths**

He'd tried so hard to keep everything from her, but he'd known that she was bound to put the pieces together, eventually. They stood together in the misty meadow, her back to him. After a long silence, she began to speak.

"You have building schematics all over your apartment. You have a variety of disguises. You don't have a permanent residence. You have an endless supply of money. Your name is supposedly 'Tony DeLuca,' who works in construction. How long have you been Tony?"

"Since last week."

"I know what you are."

"Say it, out loud. Say it."

"Bank robber."

* * *

**This is actually an idea I have for a story I want to eventually write. For now, I figured I would just get it out there as a drabble. And yes, it is supposed to be tongue-in-cheek. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks to lisa89 for helping me out.  
**


	3. Shopping List :: Crave :: BxE

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **Crave  
**Pen name: **adverb  
**Pairing:** Bella/Edward  
**Rating:** T

* * *

**Shopping List  
**

Edward wandered through grocery store, overwhelmed by the endless rows of shelves. As he arrived at the freezer section, he retrieved the crumpled list from his pocket and stared at the next item:

Häagen-Dazs Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream

The word "mint" had been meticulously underlined several times for emphasis. He wouldn't dare buying anything else for fear of the inevitable and endless berating. He pulled out the requested flavor from the cooler, triple-checking for accuracy. He then tossed it in the shopping cart alongside the jar of pickles and potato chips.

Bella sure did have the oddest pregnancy cravings.


	4. Supernatural :: Heart :: BxM

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **Heart  
**Pen name: **adverb  
**Pairing:** Bella/Mike  
**Rating:** T

* * *

**Supernatural**

Mike Newton – the bane of my existence. His endless attempts to woo me were always in vain, but no matter how many defeats he suffered, he never got the hint.

As he approached me after class, I didn't think twice when he opened his mouth.

"Bella, I heard you dig the supernatural types."

"Not interested, Mike."

"But I've been keeping a dark secret from you. I'm … a zombie."

His rigid figure, his strange obsession with my brain, his ridiculously slow walking – it all made sense.

And suddenly, I realized I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Mike Newton.

* * *

**This was based on a discussion I had with my friend about how Bella would only like Mike if he was some sort of supernatural being. A zombie fit - and so this silly drabble was born. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	5. Rush of Passion :: Awkward :: BxJ

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **Awkward  
**Pen name: **adverb  
**Pairing:** Bella/Edward  
**Rating:** M

* * *

**Rush of Passion  
**

His lips crashed against hers, forcing his tongue between her teeth. The feeling of her mouth on his was pure unadulterated bliss. Amazing.

He aggressively slid his hand underneath her shirt; they traded moans as he grasped tightly onto her breast, the member in his pants hardening with each pull. The fire ignited from within – almost too quickly – and he struggled to maintain control.

She moved her hand towards his bulge, seductively stroking it through his clothing, when...

"Oh... shit!" he muttered to himself.

He felt the wet spot growing in his pants, and he knew the moment was ruined.

* * *

**And I am now officially changing this story's rating from a T to an M, just in case ;)**

**Thank you, as always, to my awesome beta Lisa - especially on this drabble which took several drafts.  
**


End file.
